1. Field
The following description relates to a power converter which may be used in wireless power transmission systems.
2. Description of Related Art
A resonance power transfer system may correspond to a type of a wireless power transmission system, and may include, a source device for wirelessly transmitting resonance power and a target device for receiving the resonance power. Due to the nature of a wireless environment, a scheme may be used to enhance power transmission efficiency and to reduce an effect on peripheral devices.